


Binary confessions

by Ali98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali98/pseuds/Ali98





	Binary confessions

Winn was frustrated with how long it took him to figure out what the note said. Two days, it took him two days to figure it out, 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101, to be honest, all Winn saw was a bunch of numbers.

Brainy gave him it on Friday evening just as Winn was about to leave, giving him no explanation and not even saying hello. He stared at the mysterious numbers the rest of the night trying to figure them out. 

On Saturday he tried to put the confusing message to the back of his mind so he could enjoy his rare weekend off although occasionally getting distracted by the numbers and missing parts of his movie. By Sunday night he still couldn't figure out what it meant so he put the paper on his living room table and went to bed deciding to ask Brainy the following day what the code translated to. 

Monday morning came and the numbers were still floating around in his head. As he turned the water off for the shower he finally managed to figured it out, he wrapped a towel around himself and rushed to where he put his phone opening google and searching for a binary converter. He put in the numbers and stared at the results in confusion, after a few moments he thought he must have put something in wrong so he decided to get dressed and check it over again when he had got a coffee. 

He glanced at the paper for the twentieth time in five minutes, his coffee long gone, he wasn't wrong earlier, he didn't know how many times he went through each and every number but he knew they were the same as what was on his phone, he looked at his phone once more, seeing he had to leave for work he shoved the note in his jeans pocket alongside his phone and left in a slight trance thinking about what he was going to say when he next saw Brainy.

He didn't need to worry though as his mind was made up the instant he walked into the DEO and saw Brainy standing by his desk. Winn walked towards him focusing on the nervous look on his face, he pulled him close and kissed him, blocking out the noises of surprise from his coworkers. As they pulled apart Winn reached into his pocket grabbing the piece of paper and handing it back to Brainy before saying "I love you too"


End file.
